Life of young Chris and young Wyatt
by micky21
Summary: Wyatt is now a Big Brother and with a wondering little Brother you can guess how much trouble comes with it. but how will the Charmed ones handle the death of Chris Perry and now two children with powers in a word {trouble}
1. Chapter 1

**My baby brother**

Chapter 1: I'm your big brother and the sad truth.

Wyatt was now sitting with his mommy on the Hospital bed while his daddy held the baby in his arms and mommy kept watching the baby with a big smile, and running her hand in my hair. I still don't know his name or what his face looks like but daddy looks sad and happy at the same time I don't know why I thought.

"Leo let Wyatt see baby Chris" mommy said when she took the baby back to show me, but I was confused how can this baby brother of mine have the same name as my playmate big Chris who got hurt by daddy's friend _[to be honest daddy's friend scared me every time I saw him, last time I was scared of him was when big Chris got hurt by that man, I tried to sense Chris but it was very faint so I can't tell where he was. when daddy's friend took me to the underworld as mommy would call it. I hope daddy saved Chris, because he was hurt bad and I was worried]_

"Look Wyatt, this is your baby brother Chris. Oh look, he's looking at you" mommy says and true to her word the baby's green small eyes look at me and I feel the need to touch him, to protect him, to love him. Just like my aunt's and mom and dad do for me.

I smile when I touch his small hand, he shows a small smile and closes his tiny fingers around my hand and suddenly I feel the need to hold him closer to protect him; I hear daddy say "oh Piper look at that, our boys already have a bond just like your sisters"

"Yes, my angles will grow up in a better future then the other Chris. Speaking of him where is that boy, you'd think he want to see his baby self and Wyatt bonding?" she saw Leo's face fall from happiness to pure pain "Leo, what happened, where is he?" Piper asked the last part slowly and scared as she saw tears in her husband's eyes as he bit his lip as if trying to hide something that might/would hurt Piper at the moment of Chris's birth _[no he and paige will tell her later at home when both their boys were asleep.]_

"Piper maybe it is best if we talk about it at home ok" Leo finally said looking in her eyes

"sure, the doctor said I would be able to be home later tonight so then we can talk while the boys go to bed" when she looked back towards the new baby she then noticed the baby was asleep but somehow Wyatt pulled him on his little lap and now was sleeping next to the baby with one arms wrapped tightly around his brother as to protect him from the world, this made both parents smile with that in their minds that their two boys would be best friends if not then powerful brothers the magical world will know and the underworld.

The Twice-Blessed and the now Third-Blessed children were not just mere magical kids but powerful. Wyatt still holding his brother promise he would protect baby Chris because he was the big brother that mommy told him he would be when the baby would come and now he was here. _[I promise to be the best big brother you will ever have, to protect, love and teach you to use your powers Wyatt knew he would have soon. He just didn't know what Baby Chris had]_

 _ **Later at the Manor…**_

Later after piper had been released, so the family returned back to the Manor with the new member of the family in his mother's arms while his brother kept watch on the little boy, as they entered the house both aunts went to the kitchen to make tea and comfort food that might help their sister and maybe them to stay calm while Leo would tell them what really happened to Big Chris seeing as he saw the most of it then Paige.

 _ **Ten minutes later…**_

Leo put both boys in their beds and was walking down the stairs to find the girls sitting on either side of Piper, tea and cake was put on the table not far from them. Leo just walked in the lounge and three heads looked at him one confused look, one still trying to keep it together and the last hardly doing any better than Leo was doing as he took a set in front of the girls with a sad face but tried to give Piper a smile but failed miserably.

"Leo, where is Chris? And why do you three look like someone took something important away from us?" Piper asked at this Phoebe rubbed Piper's back, while Leo and Paige shared a quick look that said _'should you start to tell her or I'_ so Paige started first "because they and when I mean 'they' I mean Gideon did, Chris is dead Piper" tears quickly fell from all three faces that heard or saw what happened to him.

"is this true Leo is my son from the Future dead? And w…why did Gideon do that, I thought he was your friend?" Piper asked trying her best to understand what was happening and how this happened when she was in the Hospital giving birth to baby Chris [ _which unlike Wyatt's birth Chris was in giving her more problems than her first born_ ]

but like all Hallowell's death always takes the young and strongest of the family away and even though Wyatt had more powers then he did, Chris came from a dark future and took every hurt remark they said or not trusting him or even not listening to him until they knew who he really was the only one who did not treat Chris badly yet not knowing him at all was Victor the girl's father.

"yes it's true, but I don't know everything that happened so I found someone who could show us what happened the Seer Kara" Leo answer when she saw that it was how they could learn the truth, they could also make sure no one touches Chris again. They all nodded mostly Piper seeing this had hurt her more then she thought a more who feel for a child at the age of 23 coming from the future, so yes they would go see Kara and find out how it happened.

But since Leo killed Gideon they thought maybe best to help Chris with his new life and a good Wyatt to make it a change future for all of them.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**My Baby Brother**

Chapter 2: truth of Chris Perry's death

The charmed ones had asked their dad Victor to watch over the kids for them just for a little bit while they all went to find out what happened to Chris before he died and after making sure there were crystals to protect the whole house in cause of a demon attacks the girls knew then the boys and their father was safe.

So here they were walking in Kara's place for answers waiting for her to come "you sure we can trust her and how do you know her?" asked Paige looking at the place it looked nothing like a place she pictured a seer to be in, it was kind of strange really. "I know her cause Chris use to come here to talk about Wyatt but I never got to know what they were saying so yeah" Leo replied as the four walking near a pool of sort.

"well this is strange, the charmed ones and an Elder here to come for help; wow this must be important if you not going to kill me" Kara said as she walked out from behind a wall with things on it [she was wearing a purple skirt and mini top with a sort of lose light silk cloth around her shoulders, with long brown locks and high hills to boot] "nice outfit for a demon" Phoebe said the women in return ran her fingers around the pool smiling.

"thank you, but that is not why you're here is it?" said the women as Piper took a step forward to Kara with her hands capped together in front of her taking a deep breath before starting "no, we want your help to see what happened to Chris the day he died and see if what Gideon did to him"

Kara took one look at the family before waving her hand over the pool then looked back at them thinking of something "I'll make you a deal and in return you don't attack me cause I know you witches hate us, what you say"

Sure it was like playing a game with her but they needed to know even if meant not to hurt her "fine" Piper said tired of wasting time and looked at the women who nodded and said for them to come forward which they did and then looked at them for a second I mean not many demons come looking to for them for help or even make it alive in five seconds with the oldest Charmed one to send them away with a flick of her fingers. So you can imagine the surprise she got when they came to her.

"Okay I don't do this for many but seeing as you are the Charmed Ones and Cutie was my favorite one to come for answers I'll show you in a better way. One that makes you able to be there but not at the same time" Kara said

"Lady I understood only half that" Piper said as the sisters nodded confused meanwhile the Elder knew what she meant so he told them for her "she means, we get to be at the time but cannot use our powers or be seen or heard, in other words we will be in a memory of sort" Leo said as all looked at him then to the women watching them smiling

"Wait, you can do that?" Phoebe asked in disbelief but in return the women gave them each a vile filled with pink liquid and nodded "what is this for?" Paige asked in fear it might be poison

But to her surprise Kara spoke to answer that question which she knew would come seeing the Charmed ones did not trust her "It's so you can go into the pool, the memory instead of watching the thing play out here and no Paige it is not poison."

"To be honest I did not know about this until Chris told me of a way to see his Future which is really much like the underworld all dark nobody around and Demons walking around the streets. In my line of work I have never seen such a sad but feared future as his no wonder he came to change what is" Kara said not even noticing the shocked looks on their face it was if Chris told them their first born was evil and then they would watch as they fail to protect the innocent.

"Alright what will happen when we drink it?" Phoebe asked as they all open the tops of their vials "as soon as you drink it your body will be sort of like a ghost and inter the pool and when the memory is finished you will feel a pull on your body's to being you back" Kara said

They nodded and in one shot they all drank it the vile drink but the saw their bodies slowly fading like which they would die and then felt them been pulled their bodies fall in the pool as they found themselves in the Attic the day Piper was in the Hospital with Phoebe and Paige who were under a spell.

 _Chris stood by the book like always only with Wyatt in the playpen watching Chris, which he looked up once and awhile watching his brother flipping the next page as the felt the tension "I hate not been able to help and I can feel something is going to happen now" Piper said_

" _yeah but if we keep talking we won't know what will happen so shhh" Phoebe said back and they kept their eyes on Chris just then a floorboard they had not fixed squeaked causing Chris to look up even Wyatt stood holding both his hands looking around just as nerves as Chris 'hello?' Chris called but nothing happen so Chris looked back in the book but just as he was going to turn the page the floorboard squeaked again this time Chris walked over to Wyatt who looked around 'okay time to get you out of here' Chris having enough of this game of hide and seek._

 _The four were just about to thank Chris for think like this before something bad happened just as he was going to pick Wyatt up he was suddenly thrown in a bookcase breaking it all four gasped as Gideon uncloaked himself turning to Wyatt as Chris got up on his hands and knees looking at Gideon who turned to the witchlighter._

" _if you hand not killed the son of bitch I would have a thousand times for that" Piper swore while both girls growled balling their fists but the father was more concern to when Chris had called to him after being tricked. 'don't make me sacrifice you both' Gideon threatened turning to a mad Wyatt who look up at the Elder not afraid which made the family proud he was always able to show the bad guys who he was no matter what._

 _Just then Chris throw his arm out like Prue did all those years ago sometimes he reminded them of her and it pained Piper and Phoebe to see it now to protect his brother like she did with them. Gideon who did not see this went flying into boxes only for Chris to see him conjure an anthem alarming both brothers and the four as he disappear that made Chris more afraid for Wyatt._

 _Just as he ran half way to his brother Gideon appeared in front of Chris stabbing his abdomen which Chris cried out in pain as Wyatt watched holding his playpen unsure what was happening but it was bad "no no no… he..He...hurt my baby" Piper cried as Leo held her in his arms with tears in his eyes too, Paige was not fairing no batter after watching him die the first time quickly held Phoebe who bent in pain she may not feel Chris pain but the other she could and her own was not helping either this hurt the family as they watched Gideon pull the anthem out with force standing up to go to Wyatt with his last call for help Chris cried out 'DAD!' to which shocked all three girls knowing both men had a hell of a way to make up for Chris's missing father in his future._

 _In a few minute Leo was by Chris side who was curled in a ball in pain 'Wyatt…Wyatt' he tried to tell his dad as Leo looked up to see Gideon holding Wyatt like the Cleaners did only the boy was scared and was watching Chris 'it's for the best Leo' and just like that he disappeared with Wyatt leaving Leo shocked but a groan in pain brought him back and just like that Leo carried Chris to his parents room trying to heal him but it was not working making the three women even more scared._

' _You have to find Wyatt,' Chris said_

 _but Leo thought it be better to have Chris with him then not having at all. We'll find him together'_

' _It won't work you already tried Gideon's magic did this to me he's the only one who can stop it.' Chris said as he pushed Leo's hands away looking at his father series just like his mother did at time making Piper proud but also anger that he got that from her typical one child is too powerful and the other stubborn like all Halliwells. But then again who was to say he would give up to the end like her Sister Prue 'just go! Saving Wyatt saves the future you know that!' Chris told his dad who is having a hard time not wanting to leave Chris like this but as wanting to save Wyatt._

' _Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt we still got time' Leo trying to be strong for Chris but even as he was hurt Chris still rolled his eyes then turn back to his dad 'not until the trauma turns him' his son cut him off from what he was going to say 'I'm not going to chose between you and Wyatt, Chris I can't' in all Leo's life as a mortal, a whitghtlighter, a father and an Elder._

 _he had never would believed he would be put in this position and to make things worse Chris was not asking him to do it he was making chose from what Chris told him that his father was never there for Chris now was not the time to repeat history. The girl looked between father and son and saw one thing that both would die for was to save not only Wyatt but the world._

' _you don't have to dad find Gideon you save us both' now after what Chris said made Leo forget his Elder duties and only be a father again 'alright, alright but I'm not leaving you alone I'll be right back' Leo said standing up to which Chris began to worry about dying alone 'where you going?'_

' _to get one of your aunt's to watch over you' at this Chris looked like he was being left alone to which Leo saw and bent down 'look you'll be fine I promise' and for the first time in what all for saw was a love for a son as he kissed Chris on his forehead and for the first time in their time knowing Chris he never showed fear let alone feeling his father's touch like he had to Wyatt._

" _my baby…I can't believe this is happening to him…Leo please tell me that our Chris now won't die at 23 years" piper begged still in Leo's arms all he could do was watch how Chris died in his arms all over again, Phoebe almost losing what was left of her heart for Chris Perry their witchwhighter was broken and now she was going to see what Paige said by fading away; Paige on the other hand was crying just like they were watching when Leo came back there came Darryl their old friend and his partner Sheridan_ _ **[**_ _ **sorry if I spelled her name wrong]**_ _'what are you doing here!' Leo asked angry as cops left his house from leaving the parents room 'we didn't have too' Sheridan said when Leo looked at Darryl for some hope he only got a sad face 'I'm sorry Leo' and just like that his whole fell apart after they left leaving Paige and Leo._

 _Leo ran in the room while Paige stood by the door with tears running down her face 'Chris!' Leo said as he walked towards the dying son 'hey…' Chris said very weakly by this time even the four could see tears in his eyes 'hey I'm here right now, you going to hold, hold on' Leo begged they noticed Paige slowly stand by the door for once in her life helpless to do anything but watch. 'I'm here ok, you going to hold on' but the truth of the matter even while Chris slowly dying and trying to be brave was that he like all strongest Halliwells were going to die first._

' _Don't give up okay' Leo said_

' _You either' Chris said with his last breath turning his had away to the side 'no, no, no please…no, no please' Leo begged brushing some of Chris hair to the side, they could see Paige crying helplessly Leo just buried his head in Chris jacket crying as they slowly saw him fade away like he wasn't there at all. It was only then did Leo feel the body gone and looked up to see their Chris faded away and was gone from them forever._

Suddenly they felt themselves back in the cave trying very hard to stop crying when they saw Kara looking at some stuff when she felt them back she turned to a scene she never believe was possible there were all in tears and the middle sister was holding her chest in pain thanks to her empathy power "so you got your answers" Kara asked carefully knowing like all demons that when the charmed ones were so emotional that meant they could lose control of their powers but also meant they could not control how to things around them could smash or kill without thinking it.

The elder nodded holding his wife tightly "thank you Kara, but I have a question to ask before we leave" Leo asked as the women walked to the pool "where did his spirit go?" at this Kara looked confused before trying to find the answer in her pool before looking at them "he either went to the nearest place that would belong to your son or he went back to his future though I dough as you killed the elder and having no future to go back to." She said

"Wait you saying baby Chris will have all Chris Perry from the future memories!" Piper said in alarm which Kara nodded "you must just understand the day he died was the day he was born so his older self will rest in his body but to him thoughts memories will only be like nightmares in which you must keep till he and the twice-blessed son are ready for the truth" she finish they all nodded thanking her and orbed home to make baby Chris have a much better future then the one he come from.

With that they went to fetch the boys and the whole family stayed in the manor till things would be sorted and they can watch Wyatt and Chris get along even if a demon attacks them.

 **Thank you for waiting hope you like it and please tell me what you think…**


End file.
